Legends:Talus
Talus foi um dos Mundos Gêmeos, localizado no Sistema Corelliano e que orbitava a Estação Pontocentral, o outro viria a ser Tralus, o planeta "irmã". Ele foi um dos cinco planetas habitáveis deste sistema, e era um planeta de clima temperado e bastante similar a Corellia. ele tinha uma grande variedade de climas e terrenos, incluindo florestas, campos gramados e planícies de lamas. História left|thumb|220px|Uma paisagem litorânea de Talus. Talus era quase do mesmo tamanho do seu planeta irmã, Tralus. Ambos orbitavam um centro comum de gravidade e juntos eram conhecidos como a Dupla de Mundos. Talus mantinha muitos mistérios para se explorar. Existiam rumores de que o repulsor planetário era localizado no fundo da superfície do planeta. Esse dispositivo havia sido usado a milênios antes da Batalha de Yavin para mover Talus para de uma orbita desconhecida para a sua orbita atual. O planeta era principalmente habitado por três espécies sencientes: Humanos, os Drall e os Selonianos. Embora as três espécies viviam de forma pacifica, existia uma história de conflitos políticos entre eles, usualmente marcado por casos violência esporádica. Talus era também o lar de fazendeiros e mineiros, incluindo a notável colonia Zabrak. Originalmente Talus era regido por uma monarquia, Comumente por uma Rainha. Mas essa tradição terminou, com o período de reformas. Ainda existiam nobres em Talus até 10 DBY, com alguns deles alegando serem herdeiros legítimos do trono. Por volta de 500 ABY, a Federação da Dupla de Mundos foi fundada, e este se tornou o governo de Talus e Tralus. A capital da Federação era Dearic on Talus. Corellia, Selonia e Drall se aliaram em uma tentativa de tomar a federação, que falhou. Foi permitido a Federação manter um certo grau de autonomia sob o julgo Imperial. left|thumb|180px|[[Legends:Nashal|Nashal durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica.]] Durante as Guerras Clônicas, o planeta foi contestado entre a República Galáctica e Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Mallie e Kento Marek foram vistos no planeta durante o conflito. Como Corellia, Talus se manteve neutro nos primeiros dias da Guerra Civil Galáctica. O Império Galáctico monitorava Talus em busca de atividade Rebelde, mas permitia Fed-Dub a operar independentemente e não interferia com as grandes corporações do planeta. Embora Talus não fosse tão conhecido como Corellia, tinha uma economia vibrante, que girava em torno de fabricação naves. Durante a Primeira Insurreição Corelliana, O Partido de Liberação Tralus e Talus defendeu a independência de ambos os mundos. Mais tarde, foi bloqueado durante a Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica. Fauna *Arachne *Dalyrake *Ácaro pútrido *Ácaro do Esterco *Fynock *Guf Drolg *Huf dun *Humbaba *Kahmurra *Kima *Spat Pintado *Paralope *Rasp *Roba *Pantera do Lodo *Tabage *Tortur *Vynock *Wrix Aparições thumb|Bandeira de Talus *''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * * *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Fury'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Abyss'' Fontes * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' * Categoria:Planetas do Núcleo Categoria:Planetas terrestres Categoria:Planetas aliados à Confederação Categoria:Planetas aliados à Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império Galáctico Categoria:Planetas aliados à Nova República Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Lugares em Talus